Perjuanganku Hanya Untuk Kamu
by Arikito Chishiki
Summary: MODERN AU! Minato berusaha dan berjanji untuk tidak terlambat menemui Konan namun kenyataannya tidak semudah itu.Akankah Minato bisa menepati janjinya dan datang tepat waktu? FIND OUT DI SINI! Jangan lupa RnR!


**Perjuanganku Hanya Untuk Kamu**

Discaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SUPER CRACKPAIR! Minato & Konan

Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC,AU,Romance gagal,dsb.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 semua orang di Kota Konoha menjalani hari mereka dengan di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di pinggir jalan masih ada pemuda bersurai kuning yang masih terlelap,hingga akhirnya ia disiram air satu ember oleh Ibunya membuat pemuda itu langsung terbangun.

"WUAAAAH!"teriak pemuda itu.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan?! Bukannya hari ini kau ada janji?"Bentak Ibu pemuda itu.

"Iya aku segera beres-beres"Jawab sang pemuda agak sedikit ketus.

Ya,itulah Minato Namikaze pemuda yang agak malas saat bangun pagi,biasanya setiap kalau tidak disiram sang Ibu yaitu Tsunade,ibu rumah tangga yang sangat terkenal akan kegarangannya itu.

Minato sendiri baru teringat kalau ia ada janji gadis yang sudah berhasil merebut gadis itu adalah Konan,ia adalah gadis yang amat baik,pendiam,pintar dan cantik di Konoha heran kalau Minato Namikaze pemuda yang tampan,pintar,dan kaya di sekolahnya jatuh hati pada gadis bersurai biru awalnya Konan tampak tidak begitu mengubris permintaan Minato yang ingin jadi pacarnya terlebih Konan termasuk anak yang kurang mampu ia takut kalau orang tua Minato tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena perbedaan ekonomi keluarga,namun perlahan-lahan Konan mulai luluh pada Minato setelah keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain dan yang paling penting yaitu akhirnya hubungan keduanya berhasil direstui oleh kedua pihak keluarga.

Setelah mengingat masa lalu yang penuh perjuangan Minato segera bangun,mandi,berpakaian,makan dan mengambil kado yang ia siapkan untuk Konan sejak malam tadi."Semoga Konan suka,gawat jam 09.20 Konan pasti sudah 20 menit menunggu di tidak boleh membiarkan Konan menunggu"Batin Minato.

Langsung saja pemuda bersurai kuning pamit dan mengambil motor Ninja nya dan langsung tancap gas ke taman dimana sang kekasih sedang menunggu.

Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat 2 anak yang berusia sekitar 10 tahunan sedang menatap jalanan dengan tahu betul siapa kedua anak adalah Konohamaru dan Moegi,kakak beradik yang merupakan cucu dari walikota ia segera berhenti dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Konohamaru,Moegi!"Sapa Minato dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah..Hai.. kak Minato"Jawab keduanya dengan sedih.

"Hei,mengapa kalian bersedih?"Tanya Minato.

"Umm,Kami...tidak...tahu...arah...kerumah kakek Sarutobi"Jawab Moegi terbata-bata.

"Kami juga anak baru disini jadi kami takut tersesat kak" Timpal Konohamaru sambil menahan tangis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian aku antar?"

"Betul kak? Sungguh? Yeay,Terimakasih kak!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Cepat naik kalau begitu"

Konohamaru dan Moegi kemudian diantar ke rumah kakek mereka yang berada cukup jauh dari Taman tempat Minato dan Konan tapi paling tidak mereka sampai di rumah walikota lebih tepatnya rumah kakeknya Konohamaru dan Moegi sesampainya disana ketiganya disambut dengan wajah khawatir paman kakak beradik itu.

"Kemana saja kalian?"Tanya paman mereka khawatir.

"Kami tadi bermain agak jauh,maaf paman Asuma"Jelas Moegi dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tapi untung saja ada kak Minato datang dan mau mengantarkan kami paman" Timpal Konohamru.

"Wah terima kasih nak Minato,kalau tidak keberatan masuklah untuk minum teh"

"Saya juga berterimakasih atas tawarannya tapi saya ada janji, jadi saya permisi" Tolak Minato halus.

"Baiklah nak,sekali lagi saya berterima kasih ya"

"Tidak masalah Konohamaru, Moegi kalian lain kali juga berhati-hati oke?" Saran Minato.

"Oke kak terimakasih ya!"Jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah berpamitan Minato segera melihat jam tangannya lagi sambil bergumam"Ahh, sudah jam 09.50 Konan pasti sudah marah besar harus segera begegas".

Kembali dalam perjalanannya menuju Taman,Tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda seumurannya yang juga tak asing baginya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura sahabat kekasihnya Konan itu tengah di palak oleh geng Sound Four, geng yang terkenal akan kenakalannya dalam satu saja Sound Four jadi personilnya hanya 4 yaitu Sakon,Ukon,Kidoumaru dan tersebut dinamai Sound Four karena mereka berempat kalau berbuat sesuatu yang negatif selalu untuk melancarkan aksi mereka gila-gilaan dan tanpa hambatan dari polisi atau satpol PP mereka harus mencari tempat-tempat yang sepi seperti di jalan Kage 3 ini yang suasananya setiap hari nyaris seperti kuburan.

"Kyaa,Toolooong!" Teriak Sakura ketakutan.

"Tidak akan ada yang bakalan menolongmu "Ejek si kembar Sakon dan Ukon dengan lantang.

"Mendingan kau temani kami malam ini OK? HAHAHA" Timpal Kidoumaru sambil mencolek pinggang Sakura yang kaget langsung menampar Kidoumaru.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Jirobou sambil bersiap memukul Sakura namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Minato.

"Woii, jangan seenaknya bikin ulah ya!" Ancam Minato.

"Wew,siapa ini? Ada yang mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya" Ujar Kidoumaru sambil tersenyum licik. "AYO HAJAR SAJA!"

"Mundur, Sakura!" Perintah diperintah segera mengangguk dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari situ.

 **DI TAMAN**

Taman Konoha merupakan tempat yang paling asri dan sejuk di kota tidak pernah berubah baik hari libur atau tidak,taman selalu ramai dan penuh kesenangan disana- setidaknya satu tempat yang sekiranya menjadi tempat favorit bagi mereka sedang menjalani di tempat itu saat ini juga ada seorang gadis bersurai biru yang tampak menunggu seseorang,kadang berdiri sambil menatap pintu tempat itu,kadang duduk seraya memikirkan Konan,gadis yang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Minato."Haaaah,kemana ya Minato? Sudah dari tadi kutunggu tidak datang-datang juga,apa benar ia ingat janjinya?"Keluh Konan seraya bertanya-tanya tentang kepastian Minato."Sekarang sudah jam 10.10. Berarti sudah 1 jam lebih melenceng dari janjinya..."

Tempat yang ditempati Konan saat ini memang merupakan tempat yang menurutnya tempat ini adalah tempat di mana Minato berkenalan dengannya dan tempat ini juga adalah saksi dari bukti ketulusan hati dan cinta Minato terhadap Konan tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling berharga dan romantis diantara semua tempat romantis yang ada di kota yang terkenal ini.

Kembali gadis itu menatap ia merasa sedikit sakit hati dan iri melihat semua yang ada di tempat itu ada pasangannya,sedangkan dia? Tidak ada."Minato...kamu kemana?dari tadi aku disini menunggu tapi kamu tidak kunjung datang"Gumam Konan dengan sedih.

 **DI TEMPAT MINATO**

4 lawan 1,itulah yang dialami Minato saat tampak sangat kewalahan menghadapi 4 berandalan dirinya sabuk hitam karate tapi lawan-lawannya ini termasuk ahli dalam seni bela diri,jadi tidak heran kalau Minato sering Minato pandai dalam mengetahui pola serangan lawan maka saat lawannya membuka celah,Minato segera menggunakan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya dan pada akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan para berandal itu.

"AAAAH,INI MUSTAHIL!"Teriak Sakon.

"Sial,Sial,Sial. Aku tak tahu kalau dia sehebat ini" Umpat Kidoumaru.

"Aargh! Sudahlah ayo pergi dari sini!"Perintah Ukon.

"Awas kau ya! Kalau kita bertemu lagi kau akan kami habisi!" Ancam Jirobou.

Kemudian mereka lari meninggalkan Minato yang terluka di tangan dan kepalanya.

"Minato,kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ya,Aku baik-baik saja,kamu sendiri?"Jawab Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku baik tapi, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku,ada janji dengan Konan di taman hari ini dan..."Ucapan Minato terputus saat ia melihat jam"Argh! sudah jam 11.00 Konan pasti marah"Lanjutnya lagi dengan kesal.

"Konan? Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi aku sudah tidak apa-apa disini."Perintah Sakura."Tapi bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu?"

"Luka-luka ini tidak begitu ,yang paling penting bagiku sekarang adalah Konan dan hanya dia yang ku pikirkan saat ini."Tutur Minato sambil tersenyum menahan sakit dan segera menaiki motornya menuju tempat gadis pujaan hatinya menunggu.

Minato pun kembali menaiki motornya dan segera _ngebut_ menuju taman sambil terus berharap supaya Konan belum pulang,kecewa karena keterlambatannya,atau karena berpikir kalau dirinya ingkar satu kalimat yang terbesit di benak Minato saat ini"Konan kumohon mengertilah".

Akhirnya Minato sampai juga ke taman dan segera mencari tempat yang menyimpan kenangan antara mereka berdua sekaligus tempat janjian mereka.

Sampai di tempat itu Minato melihat Konan dari dari belakang Minato bisa merasakan kalau Konan sedang sangat sedih,sungguh Minato sangat menyesal atas kelalaiannya,perlahan-lahan ia mendekati gadis bersurai biru itu sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher gadis itu sambil berkata dengan lembut"Maaf aku mengecewakanmu Konan".

Konan yang sedari tadi melamun dan sedih segera sadar dan langsung melepaskan tangan Minato tanpa melihat kearahnya dan berkata sambil terisak"Kamu tega sekali ya membuat ku menunggu 2 jam kamu memang tidak serius dengan hubungan kita akhiri hubungan kita.

"Konan kumohon mengertilah..aku..."

Belum sempat Minato menjelaskan sudah bersiap berlari meninggalkan Minato namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan Minato yang tentu saja membuat si pemilik pergelangan tangan memberontak keras minta dilepaskan."Konan,kumohon dengarkanlah penjelasanku terlebih dahulu".

Konan lalu berbalik dan betapa kagetnya dia kalau pemuda yang amat dicintainya ini sedang terluka di bagian tangan dan kepalanya,lalu seketika ia berhenti memberontak dan bertanya dengan sangat khawatir"Ada apa dengan tangan dan kepalamu?".

Sambil menghela nafas Minato pun menjawab seadanya"Barusan aku menghajar geng Sound Four karena mereka berbuat ulah lagi".

"Kamu sudah janji kan? Kalau kita berpacaran kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi tapi kenyataannya?"Ucap Konan dengan marah dan suara Konan bisa terbilang keras terbukti sekarang seluruh pengunjung tempat itu tengah memperhatikan dua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu."Sudahlah Minato,tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kamu telat,kedua kamu ingar pulang saja".

"Konan, kumohon tetaplah disini"

"Wah, ternyata ada nak Minato dan nak Konan ya"

Minato dan Konan segera mencari sumber suara yang kedengarannya sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua.

"Pak Walikota Sarutobi?"Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Maaf ya,mengganggu pembicaraan serius kalian tapi aku kesini untuk berterimakasih pada nak Minato yang mau berbaik hati mengantar kedua cucuku yang tersesat".

"Ah tidak apa-apa sesama manusia wajib menolong bukan?"

Konan yang mendengarkannya langsung terdiam.

Sebelum Konan meminta penjelasan pada Minato,Hpnya berdering tanda ada SMS itu pun segera mengecek siapa pengirimnya dan ternyata itu dari Sakura,teman baiknya dan ia segera melihat isi dari SMS tersebut:

 _Maaf aku mengganggu kencanmu sebentar Konan,tapi tolong jangan marah pada Minato yang telat datang terlambat karena tadi ia menolongku saat aku diusili geng Sound Four,andai kalau tadi ia tak datang menolongku mungkin saat ini aku sudah jangan marah ya pada sungguh beruntung memiliki pria sebaik Minato._

 _Sakura_

Selesai membaca SMS tersebut Konan langsung merasa bersalah dan menyesal pada Minato karena sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya ini,seharusnya ia mendengarkan Minato dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan dan nyaris saja dia memutuskan hubungannya dan kata Sakura beruntung sekali dia memiliki pacar yang sangat baik dan juga suka menolong sesama.

"Konan kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Minato.

"Minato aku minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu tadi,aku benar-benar menyesal telah kan harusnya senang melihat pacarku suka menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan"Jawab Konan dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa kau seperti itu,itu kan hal yang juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu"Ujar Minato seraya membuka tangannya.

Sang gadis jelas tersipu melihat tingkah Minato yang terbilang "berani" itu,namun Konan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minato tanpa ada rasa malu meskipun itu di depan umum.

Semua yang disana langsung bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang bersorak melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan itu,karena tindakan mereka seperti pemain Sarutobi sendiri hanya tersenyum dan berkata di dalam hati"Anak muda zaman sekarang..."

Setelah keduanya melepas pelukan,Minato langsung menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Konan membuat yang bersangkutan agak kaget akan aksi kekasihnya ini,tapi ia juga langsung membalas ciuman Minato sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda bersurai kuning cukup lama keduannya melepas ciuman panas mereka dan langsung diikuti sorakan dan tepuk tangan para penonton.

Selepas itu semua Minato segera merogoh kantong jaketnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bewarna biru yang bergambar origami bangau"Oh,ya ini aku ada hadiah untukmu".

"Untukku?"

"Iya,bukalah"

Konan kemudian menerima kotak hadiah itu dan membukanya dan ia begitu takjub melihat isinya adalah kalung perak yang ditengahnnya ada safir adalah benda yang paling ia inginkan selama ini,bahkan untuk mendapatkan kalung itu Konan rela harus bekerja keras siang dan malam tanpa heran keluarga Konan memang tergolong kurang dirinya sudah lupa tapi siapa sangka sang kekasih tahu akan keinginan Konan untuk memakai kalung jelas langsung merasa tidak enak pada Minato harga kalung itu kan mahal.

"Minato...ini indah sekali tapi bagaimana kamu tahu?"Puji Konan sambil bertanya.

"Dulu,sewaktu kita masih berteman aku sering sekali melihatmu ke toko perhiasan di dekat sekolah kita sambil terus memandangi kalung ini"Jelas Minato.

"Tapi, ini kan mahal sekali dan lagipula aku sudah lupa"Ucap Konan seraya mengembalikan kotak itu pada Minato.

Minato jelas menolak barang pemberiannya dikembalikan padanya apalagi itukan khusus untuk gadis pujaan hatinya"Untukmu"Ucap Minato meskipun terdengar agak memaksa.

"Tapi.."

"Konan, aku mohon"

"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih banyak Minato"

"Sini,biar aku kalungkan kalung itu padamu"Ucap Minato menawarkan diri.

"Iya"Ucap Konan menurut.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun segera mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Konan dan pergi kebelakang gadis itu sambil mengalungkan kalungnya"Kamu tampak sangat cantik dengan ini"Puji Minato.

Konan pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung ingat akan sesuatu.

"Tapi apa lukamu baik-baik saja"Tanya Konan sambil memegang kepala disentuh kepalanya jelas langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa luka ini bagiku tidak seberapa,tapi aku akan lebih sakit kalau kau pergi dari sisiku"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu,Minato"Ucap Konan seraya memegang pipi Minato.

"Aku amat senang mendengarnya Konan" Ucap Minato sambil menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang berada di pipinya.

 **END or TBC?**

 **Author Note: Fyuh selesai juga fic ide fic ini berasal saat saya membaca fanfictionnya law vert yang berjudul The law vert saya ucapkan terimakasih karena ficnya membuat saya terinspirasi,saya akan sangat senang kalau law vert mau membaca cerita ini. Hehe karena baru pemula mungkin agak jelek atau mungkin sangat jelek tapi jangan lupa untuk saran dan REVIEWnya!**


End file.
